Feat of Clay
"Feat of Clay" is the two-part fourth and fifth episodes of . It originally aired on September 9, 1992. Plot Summary Part I A strange meeting takes place in an abandoned tramway station in Gotham at three o' clock in the morning, between Lucius Fox and Bruce Wayne. Fox gives a suitcase full of evidence to Wayne, which incriminates Roland Daggett in an illegal scheme to take over Wayne Enterprises through insider trading. When asked why he chose the tramway for the meeting, Wayne says he thinks his house, office and other common haunts are bugged. Surprisingly, he announces he won't hand over the evidence to the police, and a group of armed henchmen appear from the upper levels of the tramway and try to kill Fox. Suddenly, Batman springs from the ceiling and stops one of the three thugs, but is stopped short of detaining the remaining two. The fake Wayne escapes, leaving behind a near-fatally wounded Lucius Fox, who gives the name of Wayne as the man who arranged the meeting to the policemen who find him. It is revealed that the fake Wayne is actually Matt Hagen, a famed movie actor, who has developed a serious addiction to "Renuyu", a dangerous chemical developed by Daggett's laboratories, and which allows him to reform his facial features into any appearance he wants. The chemical is necessary to cover the disfigurement he suffered in a car accident years before, and which he has kept secret. After learning of the botched attempt on Fox's life, Daggett orders his henchmen Raymond Bell and "Germs" (a mysophobe) to dispose of Hagen. When asked how they will find Hagen, Daggett chuckles and says that Hagen can be expected to come to them, as soon as his supply of Renuyu runs out. True enough, Hagen breaks into Daggett Laboratoris and immediately slathers the chemical on his face. When Bell and Germs appear, Hagen tries to pass himself off as Bruce Wayne, but they see through his act. Holding him down on the floor, they tip an entire vat of Renuyu down his throat, apparently killing him before placing him inside his car and abandoning him. Turning up Bell's name as one of Daggett's henchman and a likely lead, Batman pursues him in the Batwing and forces him off the road, dumping his car to the river and dangling him high up in the sky by a mechanical arm. Batman demands to know who Fox was meeting, but Bell faints before he can confess. Wayne enters the hospital where Fox is being kept and tries to clear his name, but as soon as Fox sees him, he summons the police, and Bruce is arrested. Teddy, Hagen's understudy and best friend (the only other man who knows about his condition) finds Matt's car in an alley. Approaching, he presses his hand on Hagen's shoulder, only to realize it has a consistency like that of clay. As Hagen rises, he realizes he has become a living golem of protoplasmic clay after the Renuyu saturation, and screams in horror. Part Two In his trailer, Hagen remembers how be became addicted to Renuyu in the first place: he was horribly disfigured in a car crash years ago, and Daggett approached him, offering to let him be a tester for Renuyu. Hagen eagerly accepted, knowing that the substance could change his face in seconds, while plastic surgery would take years to correct his disfigurement. But after he became addicted, he was forced to become Daggett's henchman, often impersonating people illegally, just to keep his supply constant. Now an animated mound of clay, he also remembers his past movies, and Teddy is surprised to see his face changing to a normal human's as he walks past his various movie posters. Hagen stops and practices, realizing that now he can imitate any face, any garment, any voice, any shape. Teddy is exultant, but Hagen bellows that the shapeshifting takes too much effort, and he can't keep it up for long. "I'm not an actor anymore... I'm not even a man." With revenge on his mind, Hagen reasons that Daggett will send someone else to finish off Lucius Fox, and that person will lead Hagen back to Daggett. He infiltrates the hospital disguised as a male nurse. Meanwhile, Bruce Wayne is released from prison on bail, thanks to some phone calls by Alfred. Batman also infiltrates the hospital, on the same mission as Hagen. He catches Germs in the act of trying to suffocate Fox. Germs flees, but is cornered, to his horror, in a storage closet holding a vast collection of bacteriological and virological samples. Batman places one of these, apparently containing an incurable disease, above Germs's head, and demands to know who impersonated Bruce Wayne for Daggett. When Germs hesitates, Batman punches the wall, causing the vial to teeter on the edge. Germs breaks down and gives Hagen's name. Batman doesn't believe him, saying that he knows what Hagen looks like, and no makeup could make him resemble Wayne closely enough. Before Germs can tell just how Hagen did it, a police officer enters, and demands Batman hand over Germs. Batman only asks for a second, revealing the vial to be mere seawater, but the officer attacks him with a massive clay arm, revealing himself to be Hagen, and abducts Germs. Taking him to the roof of the hospital, he is about to throw him off the edge, but Germs is rescued by Batman. While Hagen tries to imitate Batman, he is unable to do it fully, and instead attacks him with an array of assorted weapons, from a fork to a massive block of solid clay. Batman, horrified at first at the extent of Hagen's powers, nevertheless realizes his true identity. He saves Germs, albeit barely, as Hagen escapes by throwing himself off the building and slithering away through the sewers. Hagen finally snaps, and lashes out at Teddy, and giving himself a new name, Clayface. On Summer Gleeson's talk show, Daggett is giving an interview about the wondrous properties of Renuyu, as an instant and over-the-counter alternative to cosmetic surgery. An obese woman stands up in the audience, asking Daggett about rumors she's heard that Renuyu is actually highly addictive and has harmful side effects. Daggett, sweating slightly, denies any such thing, but then the woman asks him to demonstrate what an overdose of the stuff will do - and reveals herself as Clayface. Batman sneaks into the studio's control room. Clayface strikes and nearly kills Daggett, but Batman saves Daggett by battling Clayface. The fight carries up into the control room. Batman is no match for Clayface's powers, but then he plugs a tape in and turns on all the monitors. Clayface is deluged with images of himself from his acting days, and he loses control as his body reflexively starts to imitate all of them at once. Crashing into a panel, he screams as electricity surges through his body, and collapses. During his spastic transformations, his Bruce Wayne face appears long enough for arriving police officers to see it. Hagen's face briefly assumes its real - i.e., disfigured - appearance, and he laments that he has just had a spectacular death scene, but won't be able to read the reviews. Lucius Fox recovers and is relieved to know that the Bruce Wayne who attacked him was an imposter. Later on, Batman conducts test on a small piece of clay left behind after Hagen's body was taken away. He finds that electricity has little to no effect on it, and is forced to conclude that Clayface fakes his death, and is still alive. Teddy, in front of the hospital, grieves for Hagen's death, while Clayface, disguised as a young woman, laughs in dark glee. Continuity * Plot Inconsistency: When Daggett's henchmen catch Hagen in the laboratory, he quickly morphs his features into those of Bruce Wayne. Why he thinks this would fool them is unclear, since both of them were with him on the the night he originally impersonated Wayne. * Clayface does not appear again until "Mudslide," when his body's cellular integrity is found to be decaying. Background Information Production Notes * Many fans and critics have praised the episode for its dark tone. Bruce Timm and Paul Dini were reportedly so pleased with the episode that they preferred to have it stand alone, and so did not bring Clayface back as a character for a very long time. Similarly, "Heart of Ice" stood alone as the only episode featuring Mr. Freeze for a full season, until "Deep Freeze". Trivia * First Appearances: Clayface, Lucius Fox, and Roland Daggett. * According to Batman's all points bulletin while on the lookout for him, Raymond Bell is 5'10, 170 lbs, and about 35 years old. * The poster in front of the movie theater that Hagen-as-Wayne walks by shows Hagen as a gangster in a fictional noir film called Gangbuster, a possible homage to Howard Hawks's Scarface. * The title is a pun on the biblical phrase feet of clay used to indicate a weakness or a hidden flaw in the character of a respected person: Production Inconsistencies *When Daggett's enforcer Raymond Bell is first shown at the "meeting" of Fox and "Wayne", he isn't wearing his headphones, but in the first close-up of him right after Fox is pinned down and knocked unconscious, he suddenly has them on. *Upon Germs and Daggett's discovery of Hagen in the laboratory, they are both armed with guns, but afterwards, only Germs is shown holding a gun. *After using up the Renuyu cream, Hagen declares the jar is empty and flings it at the window. However, after he leaves, Teddy looks at the floor, and it is clearly seen that there is still some cream left in it. *During the fight with Clayface, one of Daggett's guards loses his hat when he is struck by Clayface, but in the next shot, it's back on his head. *When Batman goes to Hagen's trailer for clues, he finds the empty jar of Renuyu that Hagen threw at the window. The jar is much smaller and of a different color than what was used by Hagen earlier. *Upon his release from prison on bail in the second installment, Bruce tells Alfred that Bell claimed to have known nothing about who impersonated him, but in the first installment, Bell just passed out before he could tell Batman anything. Cast Quotes Category:BTAS episodes